Footboards on motorcycles provide a place for operators and passengers to place their feet when riding the motorcycle. Typically, the operator footboards are located adjacent to a brake pedal and shift levers so that the operator can perform the necessary braking and shifting functions for operating the motorcycle. Passenger footboards are often designed to be pivotable from a horizontal operative position to a vertical inoperative position so that the passenger footboards can be pivoted out of the way when not being utilized.
Both operator and passenger footboards typically comprise a resilient pad mounted to a rigid platform. The resilient pad can comprise a resilient material, such as rubber, and the rigid platform typically comprises metal, such as aluminum or steel. The resilient pad provides a high-friction surface to improve frictional contact between the footboard and the operator's foot, and further assists in dampening vibration traveling from the motorcycle to the operator's or passenger's feet. To further improve vibration dampening, some footboards utilize vibration-dampening mounts (e.g., spherical rubber members) positioned between the resilient pad and the rigid platform. Such vibration-dampening mounts are commonly called shaker mounts.
With motorcycles of this type, it is highly desirable to customize the motorcycle to reflect the individual owner's taste and personality. Custom accessories often include chrome or leather accents to draw attention to aspects of the motorcycle or to give a more traditional appearance. Such chrome or leather accents should preferably be simple and convenient to mount to the motorcycle.